A Gift For Rean
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: Laura wishes she can do something for Rean. And through the process, she starts to learn her feeling to the black haired boy. Anyway, this is a sweet Laura x Rean story.


Hello, it's been quite some times I post anything. Here I come with another one shot: Sen no Kiseki (Trails of Flash). The bottom part is the chinese version for this one shot.

* * *

I flip my hair behind, leaving Thors Military Academy as usual.

The wind that blows against me makes me feel extremely comfortable. It relaxes my nerves, as too many things happened recently. It lifts my worries and put a smile on my face.

Ever since joining Thors, things occured one after another. First comes the activity of Liberation Front of Empire, and then followed by the infighting of the empire. All of these have aggravated the circumstances, and make everyone more worried.

However, we're not going to let these bothers us. I am worried, but as long as I am in Class VII, everything is going to be fine.

Yes, I believe that together with Rean, and other members of Class VII, we can overcome everything. I am not afraid of anything.

As I bring myself to the school gate…

"Oh…big sister Laura!"

"It's big sister Laura!"

"Are you going back already, big sister Laura? Seems a bit earlier today…"

I stop my pace as all the students come over and block my way. I smile bitterly, shrugging the annoyance that start to build in me. They have done nothing wrong, so I can't simply blame them for this small matter.

"…There's something I need to take care of."

And then I realize their numbers are more than usual. Is it because I leave earlier than usual? Normally I will stay at the Swimming Club until evening, so I guess this is why the question comes to me.

With that in mind, I answer honestly.

"T-That's just too bad…I was thinking to meet big sister at the Swimming Club…"

"B-Besides, Big sister is so cool when comes to combat! It's cooler than any other boys in the academy!"

I have heard many of these since childhood, but to tell me I am cooler than boys…that's pretty weird. I can tell there's another person who fits batter than me. As I think about it, Rean's face comes into my mind.

Rean Schwarzer, is my classmate in Class VII. He too, is practicing sword skills like me. He is strong as much as I identity, though ours skills aren't the same. I like the way he tackles the difficulties along his path. It isn't a shame at all, as long as we don't surrender to it. I am proud of him.

Yes. Rean is cooler than me. I'm pretty sure about it.

But I keep this to myself. I have a feeling that if I blurt this out, I'll end up dragging Rean into trouble.

I don't want to give him any trouble. I let out a small sigh, smiling to the girls in front of me. Back in Legram, girls in town used to call me big sister, talking to me with eyes shining with admiration. I just never expect this to happen in Trista as well.

As I finally away from them, I am on the way back to the dorm. The dorms are divided into three. The First Dorm is reserved for students from noble families. Second Dorm is for the rest of them. While Class VII – since this is the newly added class for this year, is arranged in for third Dorm.

Upon entering the dorm, the one who comes to welcome me is the short haired maid, Sharon. Her smile always delighted us.

"Welcome back, Laura-sama."

"I'm home, Sharon-san."

Sharon is Alisa Reinford's maid. Her mother is one of the directors in Thors Military Academy. Sharon is staying temporarily to take care of them under her mother's order. Sharon is a perfect maid, in my opinion. Both she and Alisa look more like sister than master and maid. I'm the only daughter at home. Such relationship appears quite amazing to me sometimes.

"Where are the others?"

I ask carefully. Normally all of the other members will stay at school for each clubs' activities. Even Rean is helping with the Student Council. There aren't any of them now. But I need to be careful, since I don't want to be found out by them.

"Don't worry, Miss Laura. I have confirmed that they won't be back before evening." Sharon answers me with a gentle smile.

"I see." Great. "Then, let's get started, Sharon-san."

Putting my belonging in the room, I follow Sharon to the kitchen and wear the apron she passes to me.

Smiling, Sharon passes me a paper which is written in full page.

"Let's start. Today menu is as per Laura-sama's request, we're doing Custard Pudding."

"Yes!"

Well, recently I am learning cooking from Sharon. When I was in Legram, I don't think I lack anything. Everyone comes to learn sword skills, and it's so normal for us to gather. Sword is my only friend. I don't feel anything wrong with it. And it will always be.

However, I only realize this is a big mistake until I come to Trista.

I'm not lovable as Alisa. I'm not soft and gentle as Emma. I'm not cheerful as Millium, and I'm not as cute as Fie. All the girls call me big sister. I don't seem to find any topic that I can chat with them, so most of the time I keep my mouth shut.

When I was helping Sharon to prepare dinner, she looked through my troubles and suggested to help me improve my cooking skill. To make sure this will actually work out, I requested Rean to test out for me. Of course, Rean never disappointed me, as he always gives the pertinent opinion, never will he tease me. And with his help, I improve a lot within a short period.

It's all thanks to Sharon and Rean.

"…Laura-sama, can I ask a question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Is it because of Rean-sama that you insist on making Custard Pudding today?"

"That's…" I almost slip my hand. "I-It's because Rean always helps me, so I want to make something he likes…that's all."

Two days ago, when everyone gathered to have dinner, someone brought out the topic of the new recipe, the Custard Pudding. It's so delicious that Alisa was so happy about it, and said it is her favorite. Emma also agreed with Alisa. Even Fie has tried it out. Among all the members of Class VII, only Millium and I have left to try it. Unfortunately, this menu has stopped for now. Reason is unknown.

And then, Rean suddenly said…

"I wish I can try it again…"

This is what makes me decided to make Custard Pudding today. It's perfect and Sharon is good at it.

It's true I want to make Rean happy. It isn't bad to cook something he likes to eat, and I can imagine his smile when I serve this to him. I feel happy watching him smile too.

"Oh…" Out of the blue, Sharon keeps staring at me and giving me a weird look. What did she see on my face?

"What's wrong, Sharon-san?"

That expression of hers instantly disappeared, replaced by a usual lovely smile.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking how blissful Rean-sama is."

Blissful? Does Rean feel blissful with such trivia? I doubt it. Sometimes I really have no idea what Sharon talks about. But…I do hope Rean is happy after eating this Custard Pudding.

"Then, we should put in the honey syrup…oops."

"What is it, Sharon-san?"

Turning around, she frowns and looks pretty depressed.

"I'm sorry Laura-sama. The honey syrup is finished…"

"Honey syrup is it?" It isn't a problem at all. "Don't worry. I'll go and buy it now."

As I put down the apron, Sharon stops me by calling me.

"Laura-sama, according to the rumor recently, honey syrup is getting out of stock problem. In fact, many stores are affected." She sighs, seems troubled.

It troubles me as well. I need it to complete the dessert. Without honey syrup, I can do nothing.

But staying still won't change the fact, and I'm not going to give up. Maybe there are some left in store. If not, I can ask people around. Anyhow, I'll look for it, and complete this dessert.

"Thanks Sharon-san. I'll do my best."

She replies me with a soft smile, before I head outside the dorm.

"I'm so sorry about it…we're lacking honey syrup right now. It's so hard to get it nowadays. "

"…Do you happen to know the reason?" Her answer is depressing, but is expected. I don't think I'll get it easily since Sharon has warned me earlier.

"I don't know the details…but since honey syrup is one of the ingredients that mostly use in noble's food, so I think it is reserved for them."

"Noble, huh…?" I sigh, feeling ashamed; even I am a noble too. "…Do you where can I get it? I really need it now."

"Well…why don't you ask the cook in the Student Council? He may have stock kept in his store."

"Ah…the cook…alright. Thank you."

I'm not going to give up whenever there's hope. Leaving the store, I return to the academy and go straight to the Student Council without paying attention to those calling me on the way. I know the cook, his skill is great and makes me feel the taste of Legram in his food.

There's a possibility that the Student Council has honey syrup kept in the store.

"Honey syrup? Well, I do have stock left. Unfortunately, another student just borrowed from me, and I am left with no stock now. I'm sorry…I may not be able to help you." He stretches his cheek, seems feeling really sorry for me.

I smile bitterly. How am I going to push him with the face he gives to me? Anyway, I am concerned of his words…

"Do you know the reason he or she borrows the honey syrup?"

"…As from I heard from him, it's for church to make cookies to the kids."

I see. So it's for the church.

In order not to show my depression, I nod at him as a sign of my appreciation.

"Thanks for telling me."

I'm lost by the time I step out of the Student Council. The store is out of stock, and I couldn't get it from the Student Council. Where I should head to? I take a round in school, while looking for other possibilities.

And then the Cooking Club comes into my mind. Millium is one of the members too. Maybe I can try to ask for it?

My lips crook up as I found new source.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"Eh?"

"There's a student who came to me asking for honey syrup a moment ago. I can see she's pretty disappointed, so can you pass this to her?"

The cook requested with a long and troubled face, which Rean completely has no idea about it.

"P-Please wait for a moment…what happened?"

Actually Rean came to return the excess honey syrup, but was shocked by the face the cook gave to him.

The cook tells him the whole thing, that he was unable to offer any help. And he wishes Rean can do him a favor by passing the honey syrup to the student.

"She seems pretty urgent, can you help me?"

"W-Well, there isn't problem at all. Do you know who is it requested from you?" Delivery isn't a problem. The problem is he has no idea who the student is.

"I don't know her name, but she's wearing the same red uniform as you. She has long blue hair which tied into high pony tail…I think you know her."

The same red uniform and long blue hair…the first thing that comes into mind is Laura. She is the only one who matches all the details above.

But why does Laura need honey syrup? Thinking that Laura is feeling down, he immediately leaves the Student Council.

It doesn't matter what the reason is. He can ask later when he meets her. The most important is get to her side as fast as he can.

Having this in mind, he goes straight back to the dorm.

"Welcome back…oh it's Rean-sama." Sharon tilts her head. It seems she doesn't expect Rean to come back.

"I'm back Sharon-san…Is Laura coming back yet?" He doesn't feel any presence, so she may not be back.

Sharon immediately frowns when he talks about Laura.

"Actually…"

* * *

I sat on the bench alone, completely out of idea by now.

After getting out from the Student Council, I went to the Cooking Club, but the outcome is the same. With that, I went to ask everyone I met on my way, and the evening gradually came. Now, even if I have the honey syrup by now, it would have been too late. They're coming back now..

I'm giving up.

It isn't my principle to give up like this, but I really have no choice.

"…I think I should go back."

I will get my chance, I'm sure. One day, I'll make it.

As I stand up, a familiar voice sounds on top of me.

"The Laura I know does not give up so easily."

Lifting my head, I'm unable to hide the blush on my face.

"…Rean?"

Rean replies me with a small smile, and walk closer to me.

"I'm looking for you."

"W-What is it?"

He hands me the thing on his hand to me.

"You need it right? The cook requested me to pass it for you."

My mind goes blank.

Why is the honey syrup on Rean's hand? What had happened?

"Why are you…?"

"I received a case which the church needs honey syrup to make cookies for the kids. But due to lack of stock, I went and requested from the cook. This is the excess one, and the cook insisted to hand it to you. He said you really need it." Rean takes and put it on my hand. "Go ahead and use it."

Watching his smile, my heart suddenly fills up with unknown emotion. It's so warm. I'm feeling so happy. So it was Rean who borrowed the honey syrup, and now it's Rean passing me the honey syrup. It's making me fluster, yet so happy.

His kindness fills my heart. So warm.

"…Thanks, Rean. It's a big help."

I think it isn't too late now, right?

"Let's go back. Miss Sharon is waiting for you."

His words wipe off my worries, and give me a strong push.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

"I'm glad you make it, Laura-sama."

"It's all thanks to Sharon-san and Rean. Thank you."

"I'm glad I can help out. Well then Rean-sama, please enjoy your food~"

I can tell something is behind Sharon's words. I can only tilt my head.

"…Of course. Laura has worked so hard to get the honey syrup. Thank you, Laura."

"N-No."

I look at him anxiously, watching him put the Custard Pudding into his mouth.

"Hmm…?" Out of blue, Rean widens his eyes. But it is soon replaced by a hint of smile

What is this reaction?

"H-How is it…?" I feel so uneasy.

Rean smiles. "It's tasty."

I doubt his words. For the first time, I doubt him. I take a spoon of the pudding, to make sure nothing go wrong with it.

Suddenly, I'm choked by the sweetness of the dessert, and cough for a few times.

"It's too sweet…how can this be considered tasty?"

"It's because Laura did it for me." His smile looks so childish. "Sharon-san told me everything. You have done so much just to get this pudding done. It sure is tasty. Thank you, Laura."

I feel my cheek heats up all of the sudden. I can lower my head to hide it.

"N-No, don't say that. You've helped me a lot. It's just a sign of my appreciation." I feel tongue-tied. "…I'm glad you like it."

"Yes, I like it, though it's a bit too sweet. But I don't mind."

How do I feel? I want to hug him. I want to tell him how I feel right now…what is this feeling? I never felt this in my life. I thought sword is the only thing in my life, yet it doesn't seem so now…

I wish to stay with him, for the rest of the time.

"…I'll do it for you next time. Trust me, I'll make the best for you."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it."

With his words, I believe I can do it.

Hey Rean, I 'think' I like you, you know?

* * *

我甩動身後的長髮，一如往常離開托爾茲軍官學院。

迎面吹來的風讓我覺得格外舒服。大概是一直以來發生太多事，這難得的舒適感讓我的神經莫名地鬆弛下來，臉上好像不自覺地露出了笑容。

自從進入托爾茲軍官學院后，先後發生了很多事，加上最近帝國解放戰線的出現，埃雷波尼亞帝國可說是災禍一件又一件。除此之外，帝國內部 - 貴族派和改革派的鬥爭近期內似乎白熱化，讓人覺得不安是無可厚非的。

即使如此，我們也不能被這種事情影響。說不會覺得不安是假的，但是我有七組的同伴在身邊，無論發生什麼事情我也不害怕。

沒錯，只要有黎恩、只要大家在一起就可以克服所有困難。現在的我堅信不疑。

踏著穩重的腳步，來到學院大門的時候…

"是姐姐大人！"

"姐姐大人！"

"您要回去了嗎，姐姐大人？今天似乎有點早呢…"

幾乎周圍的女同學都聚集過來，擋住了我的去路。可是不能隨便對她們動手，或厲聲責罵她們，所以讓我很是頭疼。

雖然這個現象很普通，可是今天的人潮看起來比平時似乎多了一點…會是我的錯覺嗎？

"…嗯，今天有事要辦，所以必須提早離開。"

…難不成是因為今天提早離開，所以才這麼多人？通常這個時間授課完畢后，我都會逗留在游泳部直到黃昏才回去宿舍，但是今天一反常態提早這麼多離開難免會引發疑問了。想到這裡，我老實回答。

"真-真可惜…我還想待會到游泳部拜見姐姐大人的美姿呢…"

"我-我也想再次拜見姐姐大人戰鬥的勇姿！實在是太帥氣了！比男生還來得帥氣！"

同學們爭先恐後說出讓我覺得為難的話，這樣稱讚的話我聽過許多，但是說我比男生來的帥氣…卻覺得難為情。帥氣兩個字用在我的身上似乎不太合適，因為揮劍比我來的更帥氣的大有人在。說到這個，黎恩的臉孔就浮現在腦海里。

黎恩 . 舒華澤，我在七組的同學，同樣在劍道上修煉的男生。雖然雙方的劍道並不一樣，但是我們都走在同樣的道路上，我非常認同他的實力。在劍的道路上遇到瓶頸並不可恥，而黎恩在劍術上依然秉持著不放棄的態度讓我很佩服。我覺得擁有這樣的夥伴讓我很光榮。

沒錯，帥氣什麼的，應該用在黎恩，而非我的身上。

雖然如此，我並沒有將想法說出口。如果不小心說出'黎恩比我還要帥氣'之類的話，似乎會將黎恩牽扯進什麼麻煩中。

我不想給他帶來什麼麻煩。想到這裡，我吐出一口氣，只是對著還在高興談論的同學報以一笑。在故鄉雷格拉姆的女生都用'姐姐大人'來稱呼我，時常帶著仰慕的眼神過來搭話。沒想到來到托利斯塔也有一樣的情況。

好不容易擺脫她們，我終於在返回宿舍的路上。托爾茲軍官學院的宿舍一共分為三種。第一宿舍屬於貴族學生居住，平民學生都住在第二宿舍。而我們七組 - 由於是今年新增的班級 - 則被安排在第三宿舍。

回到宿舍，我馬上扭開手把進入裡頭。出來迎接我的是一名短髮女僕。她溫柔的笑容總是一如往常的充滿魅力。

"歡迎回來，勞拉小姐。"

"我回來了，雪倫小姐。"

雪倫是亞莉莎 . 萊恩福爾的女僕，因為亞莉莎的母親也是托爾茲軍官學院的董事之一，所以被安排在第三宿舍就任負責照顧七組的起食飲居。雪倫小姐的手藝很好，是位一百分的女僕。她

和艾莉莎雖然是主從關係，但是在我看來，她們的關係更像姐妹。我沒有兄弟姐妹，所以看著她們總是令我感到很羨慕。

"其他人還沒回來嗎？"

我小心地問道。通常這個時間七組的同伴都還留在各自的活動部，唯一沒有參加活動部的黎恩也會因為學生會的委託留在學院幫忙。但是也會有例外的時候，所以必須格外小心。

"放心吧，勞拉小姐。今早我已經向大家確認過了，不到旁晚大家都不會回來。"雪倫小姐呵呵笑著說。

"…是嗎？"那就太好了。我不由得鬆了一口氣。"那麼…就麻煩妳了，雪倫小姐。"

放下背包后，我尾隨雪倫小姐到廚房，穿上她遞給我的圍裙。

"今天也拜託妳了。"

雪倫小姐輕輕一笑，遞了一張寫著滿滿文字的紙張的紙給我。

"那麼我們開始吧。一如勞拉小姐您要求的，我們今天就做蛋奶布丁。"

"是！"

是的，我最近都挪出空閒時間向雪倫小姐討教廚藝。在雷格拉姆，我從來不覺得自己缺少什麼。大家都是為了向父親大人學習劍道而來，一直陪在我身邊的自然而然都是男生。我的童年里似乎沒有同性朋友。即使如此，我也不覺得有任何不妥，也以劍道就是我的全部，未來也會如此。

但是來到托利斯塔后，我才發現這是一個嚴重的錯誤。

我沒有亞莉莎的傲嬌，沒有艾瑪的溫柔，不像米莉亞姆般開朗豪放，也不像菲般可愛嬌小。同齡的女生每個都稱呼我為'姐姐大人'，和她們一起我找不到話題聊天，所以很多時候我都保持沉默。

現在之所以會向雪倫小姐討教，那多虧了平日常常幫忙雪倫準備晚餐的關係。雪倫小姐很細心地看出了我的煩惱，甚至提出提升我的廚藝的意見。為了確確實實地達成這個目的，我拜託黎恩替我試吃。當然，黎恩從來沒有讓我失望，也從來沒有嘲笑我，只是真誠並且確實地提出意見和感想，讓我在短時間內進步了許多。

這一切都多虧了雪倫小姐和黎恩。

"…勞拉小姐，我可以問一個問題嗎？"

"是的，有什麼事嗎？"

"您之所以要求製作蛋奶布丁，是不是因為那天黎恩大人說的那句話？"

"這個嘛…"我差點打翻了手上的碗。"我 – 我想到黎恩他常常幫我試吃，所以想要報答他…只是這樣而已。"

前兩天大家一起用著晚餐時，話題聊到咖啡店近來推出的蛋奶布丁。艾莉莎很激動地大聲嚷嚷說很好吃，已經成了她的最愛。菲難得地雙眼發亮，艾瑪也在一旁點頭贊成。更叫人驚訝的是，七組的男生全都已經試過了，並且大力贊好。女生當中，只有我和米莉亞姆沒有接觸過，這麼一提起，我也不禁覺得躍躍欲試了。但是很可惜，最近這個產品好像暫時停產了，原因不明。

就在這個時候，黎恩說了一句話。

"好想再吃一次呢…"

就是這句話讓我下定決心挑戰蛋奶布丁，恰巧雪倫小姐知道做法並且是拿手料理，我當然二話不說要求雪倫小姐教我了。

嗯，我確實想要做些什麼報答一直以來幫助我的黎恩，同時我覺得偶爾做些他喜歡吃的食物，看他吃得開心，我自然也會很開心。想到他的笑臉，我打從內心覺得欣慰。

"哦…"不知為什麼，雪倫小姐一直盯著我看，一邊露出了驚訝的眼神。她從我的臉上看到了什麼嗎？

"怎麼了嗎，雪倫小姐？"

不消一刻，她就回復了原本的溫柔笑容。

"沒什麼，只是在想黎恩大人真的好幸福。"

幸福？黎恩覺得幸福嗎？雪倫小姐有時說話讓人摸不著腦袋。不過…我希望黎恩吃了這個蛋奶布丁后覺得幸福。

"那麼勞拉小姐，接下來就要放蜂蜜糖漿了…哎呀？"

"怎麼了，雪倫小姐？"

轉過身來的雪倫小姐皺起了眉頭，一副搞砸了的表情。

"很抱歉勞拉小姐，蜂蜜糖漿剛巧用完了…"

"蜂蜜糖漿嗎？"這點小事難不倒我。"我這就去買來。"

就在我脫下圍裙準備離開時，雪倫小姐叫住了我。

"勞拉小姐，其實最近有傳聞說蜂蜜糖漿缺貨，許多商店都面臨這個問題。"她輕輕歎出一口氣，很是苦惱的樣子。

沒有蜂蜜糖漿對我而言也非常困擾。如果沒有它就做不了蛋奶布丁，該如何是好呢？

可是這麼下去也不是辦法。或許商店還有存貨，也可以試著問問附近的人，總之我會找回來，完成這道料理。

"謝謝妳雪倫小姐，我會盡我所能的。"

雪倫回了我一個笑容，然後我就轉身離開宿舍快步走到小鎮的雜貨店。

"…不好意思，我們這裡也缺少蜂蜜糖漿。近來很難拿到。"

"…知道為什麼會缺貨嗎？"店主的回答叫我覺得失望，但還在預料之中。畢竟雪倫小姐都這麼說了，我倒不認為會這麼幸運在雜貨店找到。

"詳細原因我也不清楚…好像是因為蜂蜜糖漿是貴族們常用的材料之一，加上近來缺貨，也許大部分都優先供應給貴族們了。"

"貴族們嗎…？"我歎氣，感到難過。雖然我也是貴族，但是我為他們感到羞恥。"…妳知道哪裡可以找到這蜂蜜糖漿嗎？我現在很需要它。"

"這個嘛…妳何不試試到學生會館的廚師長問問，或許他那裡還有存貨。"

"啊…那名廚師長…好的，謝謝妳。"

只要還有一線希望，我都不會放棄。離開雜貨店后，我再次回到學院。沒有理會向我搭話的同學，我直接走到學生會館去。那名廚師長我有印象。他的手藝很棒，在他的料理我嘗到故鄉雷格拉姆的味道。

如果是學生會館，也許會有存貨。

抱著這樣的希望，我來到學生會館。

"蜂蜜糖漿嗎？我這裡確實還有存貨，不過剛剛有一名學生借走了。現在我這裡的存量所剩不多…不好意思，幫不到妳了。"廚師長搔搔頭，一副為難的樣子。

看著他的模樣，叫我怎麼好再次為難他呢？不過他剛才所的話讓我很在意…

"你知道那名學生為什麼要借走蜂蜜糖漿嗎？"

"這個嘛…好像是教會用來做甜點送給小孩，所以我才借給他。"

原來是教會要用的，那我也不好向教會那裡要。

掩飾心裡的失落，我微微向廚師長點力點頭表示我的謝意。

"原來是這樣…謝謝妳告訴我。"

走出學生會館，我突然失去主意。雜貨店缺貨，學生會館也沒有，該上哪裡去找呢？我在中庭慢步行走，一邊在腦海搜尋其他可能性。

突然我想到學院有個烹飪活動部，米莉亞姆也是其中一個學員。如果是烹飪部，也許會留有存貨吧？

我發現我的嘴角微微上揚。只要還有一點可能性我都不會放棄。

"那麼走吧。"

* * *

"哎？"

"其實剛才有一位學生也向我借蜂蜜糖漿，不過我把剩下的份量給了你，實在無能為力。看她失望的表情，我也很過意不去。如果可以的話，你可以把這多餘的份量交給她嗎？"

廚師長面露難色地要求，倒是將來歸還蜂蜜糖漿的黎恩給嚇著了。

"請等一等…剛才發生什麼事了嗎？"

手握著多餘蜂蜜糖漿而來的黎恩，原本是為了歸還給廚師長的。不過廚師長看見了蜂蜜糖漿后反而露出了為難的表情。

廚師長將剛才一名學生向他借蜂蜜糖漿的事情告訴黎恩，希望黎恩能夠幫忙將糖漿交到那名學生手上。

"我看她似乎很著急，所以可以請你幫個忙嗎？"

"哦…好、好的。沒問題…但是你知道那名學生的名字嗎？"幫忙送過去不是問題，但是不知道是誰的話才真的是個問題。

"名字我不清楚…不過她和你一樣是身穿紅色制服的，也許是你的同學。她留有藍色長髮，扎成馬尾…是個氣質稟然的女生。"

和他一樣穿著紅色制服，留有藍色長髮的女生…黎恩的腦海馬上浮現勞拉的模樣。在七組里附和上述條件的只有勞拉了。

勞拉她為什麼會需要蜂蜜糖漿呢？這個疑問浮現在他的腦海，不過隨即想到勞拉因為沒有蜂蜜糖漿而苦惱的樣子，他馬上向廚師長道謝，離開學生會館。

理由是什麼並不重要。最重要的是勞拉很需要它，理由之後再問清楚也不遲。

想到這裡，黎恩一個箭步回到第三宿舍。

"歡迎回來…哎呀，是黎恩大人。"雪倫歪著頭，應該沒有想到回來的是黎恩。

"我回來了雪倫小姐…勞拉在嗎？"宿舍里沒有其他人的氣息，應該是不在。

不知為什麼，提起勞拉，雪倫就皺起了眉頭。

"黎恩大人，其實…"

* * *

我獨自一人在公園的長椅上坐著，完全失去主意。

從學生會館出來后，我馬上到烹飪部去詢問，結果那裡也面臨同樣的問題。在沒有辦法之下，我只好在托利斯塔到處問人，時間一下就來到接近黃昏時分了。現在即使有蜂蜜糖漿也做不成了。時間上根本來不及，黎恩和其他人應該也快要回到宿舍了。

我已經放棄了。

放棄不是我的原則，但在這種狀況下，不放棄也不行了。

"…還是回去吧。"

這次做不成，總用機會的。我只好在心裡這麼安慰自己。

當我站起來時，頭頂上傳來了熟悉的聲音。

"這麼快就放棄實在不像是勞拉的作風。"

我抬起頭有，掩飾不了臉上的慌張。

"…黎恩？"

黎恩對我的呼叫回了一個微笑，然後走了過來。

"正好我也有事情找妳。"

"有、有什麼事嗎？"

他將手上的東西遞到我的面前。

"妳正需要它吧？廚師長要求我將它交給妳。"

我的腦袋頓時一片空白。

到底是怎麼一回事？為什麼黎恩的手上會有蜂蜜糖漿？

"你怎麼…？"

"其實今天我接到一件委託，教會里需要蜂蜜糖漿製作甜點送給小孩，但是蜂蜜糖漿近來都缺貨，所以我拜託了廚師長。這是剩下多餘、原本要歸還廚師長的，但是廚師長說妳看起來很需要它，拜託我將它交給妳。"黎恩抓起我的手，將蜂蜜糖漿放在我的手掌上。"拿去用吧。"

看著黎恩的笑容，我的內心不知道被塞滿了什麼，覺得好溫暖，好開心。沒想到黎恩就是廚師長口裡的那名學生，而且現在將蜂蜜糖漿交給我的不是其他人，正是黎恩本人。這種莫名其妙的情緒叫我一下子慌了手腳。

好開心。內心被黎恩的好意填滿了。

"…謝謝你，黎恩。這真的是幫上大忙了。"

現在應該還來得及吧？

"回去吧，雪倫小姐在等著妳。"

受到黎恩的鼓勵，剛才那一下子的猶豫馬上煙消雲散。

"嗯，走吧！"

* * *

"真的是太好了，勞拉小姐。"

"這都多虧了雪倫小姐和黎恩的幫助，謝謝你們。"

"呵呵，能幫上忙就好了。那麼，黎恩大人，您可要好好品嘗，給予最真誠的意見哦。"

總是覺得雪倫小姐話中有話似的。我不解地歪了頭。

"…我會的，難得勞拉為了這蛋奶布丁到處奔波。謝謝妳，勞拉。"

"不、不會。"

我有點緊張地看著黎恩將布丁送進口裡，期待著他的反應。

"咦…？"黎恩突然睜大了雙眼，不消一會露出了微笑。

這是什麼反應呢？我慌了，從來沒見過黎恩有這種反應。

"怎麼樣…？"我覺得不安，很緊張。

黎恩輕輕笑了笑。"好吃。"

我不禁懷疑黎恩的話。這是我第一次懷疑他給的意見。雖然覺得對不起他，也不覺得他在敷衍我，但是我還是壓不住內心的這股想法。

難道是因為太難吃，所以他才撒謊安慰我？

我試著吃一口，卻被過於甜膩的味道嗆到，連我自己都皺起了眉頭。

"太甜了…這樣也叫好吃嗎？"

"好吃，因為這是勞拉為了我而做的。"黎恩笑起來很像小孩。"我聽雪倫小姐說了。妳為了讓我吃到蛋奶布丁付出了這麼多努力，我怎麼可能會覺得不好吃呢？妳的這份心意讓我覺得開心。謝謝妳，勞拉。"

聽見黎恩的道謝，臉頰好像一下熱了起來。我連忙低下頭，眼睛不知應該往哪裡看，只能盯著自己的手看。

"不、不用道謝。你幫了我這麼多，我也只能做這些來回報你。"感覺上說話好像也要口吃了。"…黎恩你喜歡就好。"

"嗯，我很喜歡。雖然是稍微甜了一點，但不打緊。"

啊…這是什麼感覺呢？感覺好想上前抱緊他，好像將這份心意傳達給他…這到底是什麼感覺呢？在我的人生里，不曾對某人如此強烈地渴望過，不曾有過這種感情。劍術就是我的全部，但是現在似乎不是那麼一回事了…

我變得渴望黎恩、想和他一起，無論什麼時候都想在他的身邊。

"…那麼下次我再做給你吃，我有信心可以做到最好。"

"這才是我認識的勞拉。我期待著。"

有黎恩的這一句話，我一定會成功的。

…我'大概'是喜歡你，黎恩。


End file.
